Transformers Armada: Autobot's Romance
by TheCrimsonPrime
Summary: Sarah Sato was ready to die when her knight in shining red Armour rescued her from death! :3
1. Chapter 1: Too Many Questions

Sarah Sato was prepared to die after her car ran up a traffic light and exploded. Feeling her heart beating slower, with her eye sight becoming a blur, the hard icy rain on her pale skin and the loss of so much blood, she was about to let go of her pain, and die, leaving behind her scarred life.

That is...

when she saw a large figure looking down at her...

Moments later, Sarah could hear faint beeping. The type of beeping you would hear from a hospital. She also heard metal clacking and gears moving.

..._Alright Optimus, this is all I can do for her,_-said a strange unknown voice.

"_Optimus..? Who's Optimus?" _-Sarah thought_._

_...Thank you, Red Alert. Without your help, she would not have survived any longer. -said another _

"_are they talking about me..? I'm not dead..?"_

_The sound of sliding doors opened and closed._

_...hey, is she awake yet..?-another person entered the room._

_...not yet Hotshot, why do you ask?_

_...no reason, i want to keep her as a pet. Its been boring around here._

"_me...? A pet..?" Sarah thought._

_..oh come on, Optimus, we can all share her, she can be __our__ pet _

"_our?" She thought Irately_

_...well...-replyed one of them._

"_I AM NOT YOUR PET!" she shouted. She realized that she had woken up. She found herself sitting on a metal table facing 3 large robots who were staring in her direction. At the corner of her eye, she saw a wire. As she slowly turned her head to the right, she saw wires from a computer connected to the left side of her body. She let out a scream, and it made the three robots jump. It was so loud, it could be heard from around the world. _

"_where am I...?"-she thought. "What are they doing to me...?" one of them approached her. He was red and taller than the other two, and had crystal yellow eyes. His eyes were captivating. So captivating, it almost took Sarah's breath away._

"please calm down, we mean you no harm." he said.

"no harm..? No harm..? You call this no harm...?"she yelled as she pointed to her left numb side.

"we'll explain everything..." said the yellow robot.

"I DONT WANT AN EXPLAINATION! I WANT OUT OF HERE!" Sarah hollered.

"please if you'll just listen..." said the red robot.

"NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN! YOU DONT HAVE A RIGHT TO KEEP ME HERE, NOW LET ME GO!"

"THATS ENOUGH!" the blue robot walked up to her, and shouted,

"_you_ shut up and listen! No one talks to our leader that way!" Sarah slowly nodded and sealed her mouth shut.

"thank you again, Red Alert." said the red robot. He landed his hand on his shoulder and nodded. The blue robot also nodded. "anytime, sir." the blue one stepped behind him. The red one bent down and looked at her strait in the eyes.

"I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. This is Red Alert, our medic, and one of my trusted subordinate." he said as he pointed to the blue robot. "and this is Hotshot. Who is also one of my trusted subordinate." Hotshot waved to Sarah, and smiled, she gave an awkward grin and nodded back to him.

"we found you outside our base. Covered in blood. Your right arm and two legs tore clean off from your body. We weren't able to put them back together, so Red Alert did the pleasure of fixing you. Without him, you would have been dead." said Optimus. Sarah turned to Red Alert, who crossed his arms on his chest, and she gave a short bow

"thank you for saving my life. I appreciate it. Really I do..." she started. "...but I didn't want to be saved. I was prepared to die. There was no purpose for me in life so what's the point?" the three robots stared at each other in awkwardness and confusion. Red Alert walked up from behind.

"we are going to have to ask you a few questions. And then..." he started

"and then...? Then what?"

"and then we erase your memory. You wont remember anything that happened today. Everything will go back to normal" there was a silence in the room. "alright then...shoot" the robots froze in confusion. "shoot? shoot what?" said Hotshot. Sarah rolled her eyes "I mean, go ahead, what questions are you goin to ask?"

"...well...first off, what's your name?" said Red Alert.

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Sato"

"how old are you?"

"27"

"where were you before the crash?"

"at my mother's house. I was being kicked out"

"and after that, you crashed?"

"no. I was on my way to my boyfriend's house."

"And then...?"

"when I got there, I found him cheating on me. I drove off in my car when it started to rain. That's when moments later I could hardly see where I was goin, and these thugs in a black van came up from behind, and bumped my car off the high way. My car landed on a different road, this giant dark figure almost ran into me, so I drove to get away. And that's when my car ran up the traffic light, that sent me flying out of the car. I was only a few feet away from my car, and I couldn't move. One arm was somehow cut clean off, and when my car exploded, I lost my legs too."

"is that it? What about the giant figure? Who was it? Can you describe him?

"it was raining hard, I couldn't see...why are you asking so many questions?"

"because the giant figure might be a Decepticon"

"whats a Decepticon?"

"not what...who" said Optimus an alarm rang through the room. Red Alert rushed to the computer next to Sarah.

"sir, its Megatron" he turned to Opitmus.

"so... Megatron finally decides to show his face." said Optimus

"who's Megatron?"

*please tell me what im missing so i can fix it. and please tell me what you think of my story. please and thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2: New Member

"who's Megatron?" asked Sarah. they ignored her question. And bolted out of the room. Optimus ran back in the room, and said,

"please stay here. dont go anywhere. You will be safe here, and Megatron wont get to you." he turned around and ran back out. The room became dead silent for a while. She was a little worried about the robots. After all, they saved her life, she wanted to at least pay them back somehow. She heard grunting and gunshots from the computer next to her. She got up and took only two steps when she suddenly felt a tug on her left side. Feeling irritated, she yanked off the wires feeling a bit of an electrical shock. she walked to the computer, and stared at it's monitor. She could see Optimus and the others fighting off other robots. She heard explosions from above her, which meant she was underground. Optimus and his men had a red insignia, and the robots they fought had a purple one. her guess was that the ones with the purple insignia were the bad guys. There was a really tall robot who looked like a "megatron" he was tall big, had stag beetle pincers on his head, and was creepy looking.

At first, Optimus was winning, but then Megatron fought dirty, and dominated them. Megatron threw down Optimus, and put his foot on his head. Red Alert and Hotshot were also on the ground and two other evil looking robots who pointed guns to their faces. Megatron was slowly crushing Optimus's head as he laughed. Through the monitor Sarah can here Optimus grunting, and moaning as Megatron crushed his head harder and harder. She was worried that the people who saved her life would die and leave her here, in this room alone not knowing what to do. She ran out of the room where she was amazed to see what seemed to be the main room of the base. She turned her head to the left and right to find an exit. On the right she found a large metal door that was sealed shut.

"uhh... open sesame!" the door didnt open.

"open please...?" still didnt open

"pretty please with a cherry on top...?" the door was still closed. Feeling anxious, and pissed, she yelled, "OH FOR PETES SAKE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! ITS AN EMERGRNCY!" the door split open, and Sarah was surprised. "really?" she thought. She ran through the door to find that it was an elevator. With a button pointing up and down. Of course, she pressed the up button.

The elevator took her up above ground, where it then opened. She could see poor Optimus getting crushed. She ran out, and yelled, "STOP!" Megatron stopped and looked down at her in confusion. "oh, a human. Optimus, you were protecting this puny weakling? Ha! No wonder your so weak! You've grown more soft these past few years." he chuckled. He continued crushing Optimus's head. "...but dont worry, i'll take good care of her... "aahh...Sarah, run!" yelled Optimus. "no! I cant leave you here!" she yelled back

"Sarah! Stick out your right arm and point it to Megatron!" yelled Red Alert.

"why?"

"Just do it!" she did as she was told,

"now what?"

"shoot!-"

"what? How do i do that?"

"just-" the robot who pointed the gun on his face shot him in the leg.

"shut your mouth filthy autobot!"

"RED ALERT!" yelled Hotshot.

"Hahahaha! How will you, a puny human hurt me?" laughed Megatron

_Shit, how do I shoot? _She thought.

"get out of here! Forget about us!" Said Hotshot. The other robot shot Hotshot on the arm and laughed as he yelled in pain.

_come on...shoot damn it! SHOOT! _She thought desperately

Megatron crushed Optimus so hard, she can here metal crushing. She was shedding tears.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" at that moment, the palm of her hand unleashed a giant blue orb that knocked Megatron to the ground. Sarah herself, was thrusted to the ground as well because of how powerful and strong it was. "that,...WAS AWSOME!" she said she stood up and jumped in joy. Optimus got up, and tried shooting the other two down as well. They both dodged and shot back. "why you!" said one of them. Just as they were about to launch another attack, Megatron yelled, "thats enough! Deceptions, fallback. this isn't over, Optimus!" he got up, turned and wrapped one arm around his stomach area, and staggered as he disappeared into thin air along with the other two.

Optimus and the others came together, and stood in front of Sarah. Again, she was lost in Optimus's eyes. She could see that he had a dent in his head. He turned to Red Alert. "Red Alert, could you kindly explain to me what just happened?"

"uhhh...we kicked decepticon butt...?"

"no, not that. Why does Sarah have a cannon in her right palm...?"

"a yes well, I took the liberty of putting a special weapon inside just incase she needed to defend herself. He awkwardly chuckled.

Well, with all this put aside, lets go inside and erase Sarah's memory of today.

As they got inside, and into a different room, they were about to strap her on a chair in front of a giant machine. It's nose pointing down at her nose.

"alright, lets get started." said Red Alert. The tip of the machine was glowing, and making a humming noise. It started to sound louder. And it glowed brighter.

"wait" said Sarah. The machine turned off.

"what is it Sarah?" Optimus stared at her with those eyes again.

"I uhh...uhh" the three robots stared. "I dont want my memory to be erased.

"why not? Asked Hotshot.

"because...I want to stay here with the three of you." they looked at each other, and then back at Sarah, who was still waiting for an answer.

"wouldn't your family and friends notice your gone?" asked Red Alert.

"i already told you...my mom kicked me out, and i dont have any friends. People at school think im 'different' because i 'see' things others cant. Which is why im not running from robots the size of a 30 foot building right now."

"but..." began Optimus.

"I'll do anything you ask, and im a mechanic. So I can fix you when your hurt. and im pretty sure i know a lot more about earth than you guys, so i can help you feel welcome to our planet."

"thats actually a good idea Optimus." said Hotshot

"I agree. Its useful to have a human ally. She can investigate outside of the base without attracting any attention to herself." said Red Alert. They all stared at him with content to hear his answer.

"*sigh* oh, alright." he said.

"yes! You wont regret it Optimus...uhh, sir its a pleasure working with you." she gave him a salute. He chuckled. "The pleasures all mine Ma'am." he gave a bow. It made her blush. He is such a gentleman, and a great leader. Unlike her ex-boyfriend. Sarah's sad, boring, old life, was about to turn more exciting one. And may be she'll find a new love.


	3. Chapter 3: A new base and a new home

"Well, here we are…" Sarah hopped out of Optimus as he turned back into his autobot self, along with Hotshot and Red Alert behind them.

"so this is…" Hotshot looked around.

"yes, this place will be your new base" Sarah spread her arms out to the open meadows as the wind blew her silky long black hair, while breathing in the fresh smell of flowers. To sum things up, since Megatron now knows where they lived, they had relocated near an open meadow that was about 5-10 acres long, or maybe more. It came with a small cottage fit for 4 people, and there was also a giant cave nearby.

"if you don't mind me asking, aren't we trespassing into someone else's territory…?" asked Red Alert.

"no, not really, this is actually my land. My dad gave me this land before he passed away. He even wrote it in his will that this belongs to me, and me alone. Not even my stepmother or sister can own it, so its rightfully mine." replied Sarah. She realized she did have a place to stay without the autobots afterall. But even so, it would be lonely. Plus, they needed to relocate anyway.

"now then, lets get started building ur knew base. Is it going to be underground again…?" she turned to look at Optimus for an answer.

"hmm, how about we use that giant cave over there…?" Optimus pointed behind Sarah, and she turned to see a cave entrance that was even bigger than the autobots.

"that'll work" she turned and smiled at Optimus.

"then lets get started." said Hotshot. Before they knew it, they had almost already finished the base bye sundown

"ah,~ that was a lot of hard work." she plopped to the ground with all the flowers surrounding her. She saw the three autobots stand tall as she looked up.

"come on, lie down with me, its great…" they did as they were told, and they laid beside her. Optimus on the right, Red Alert on left, and HotShot above her head.

"beautiful isn't it…? Sarah stared at the orangey colored sky, as the wind blew.

"yes, it is, just like our beloved Cybertron.." Optimus said. It then became quiet, until Sarah's stomach growled. she got up, and clenched her stomach.

"well, im going inside to make something to eat. Do you guys want anything…?" she looked at the three of them

"we cannot consume your planet's food. We feed on energon." said Red Alert.

"ok, suit your self…" Sarah turned and headed towards the cottage. The autobots followed, and sat down next to it. Sarah grabbed a beautiful shining silver key engraved with an "S", hanging from around her neck, and opened the door. She flipped on the lights as she entered the cottage. The place looked untouched, and unharmed. It was so clean, like changing a new bed sheet every night. She remembered how her father took her here before he re-married. This was a place only the two of them know. It was like their home away from home. A flash of memories of her father and her self consumed her. Then, a nostalgic feeling engulfed her, making her jerk one small tear down her left cheek. In the living room, there hung a picture of her father and herself on the fire place, she stared at it for a moment, as they stared back at her. There was a piano there too. Her father used to play the piano as she sang a song birds and other animals would be perched on the porch, just to listen to the both of them in harmony. This also made her jerk another tear. She wiped her tears, and went up a set of swerving stairs to her right. When she reached the end, She found her self standing between two wooden doors. The one on the right was painted blue with clouds, two green hand prints in the center; a big one, and a little one- and a sign that said, "Sarah's room" decorated with pink flowers on the borders. She recalled that her father helped her paint that door. She clenched her right arm, looking down at the glazed floor, as she frowned. She slowly approached the decorated door, twisted the doorknob, and pushed the door inwards. She flipped the light switch on, which at first flickered, and lit the entire room. She could smell the fancy soap she had kept all these years. The sudden rush of the fancy soap smell, overwhelmed her. It felt like she had stayed in this room,- no, in this cottage with her father, just yesterday. As she looked around, she was surrounded with stuffed animals of different shapes and sizes, on all the shelves of her blue -white clouded walls. One the right, there was a pink king sized bed still able to fit her large body although, she's still somewhat small. There was a window with white curtains. She walked up to it, and pulled it up letting in the cool breeze. she stuck her head out the window, and waved at the Autobots. They happily waved back. On the left side, there was a white book case, with children's books her father used to read to her for bed time stories. She picked up a Goldie Locks and the three bears book. She blew on it as the dust flew off it. She flipped through it, while heading to her bed, where she came to a stop at a certain page. It started off with, "someone's been eating my porridge" she remembered how her father would use his voice to make the characters seem real. She would laugh every time he made a funny face as he read the book. She giggled, closed the book, and slowly shoved it back into the book case. She left the room, leaving the bedroom door open, the lights on, and the window open. She headed for the next room. This room said, Daddy's room. The door was brown, but the bottom of it, was bordered with green pine trees a dog, a cat, a tall man, and a little girl holding the tall man's hand while smiling. She opened the door, and turned on the lights. The room was painted white, and the floors creaked as she entered the room. On the left, there was a king sized bed too. Next to it was a drawer full of his clothes. In the front of where Sarah was facing, there was a window, and a wooden desk. That was her father's study; he would do his paper work there. She walked up to the desk, and found four picture frames laying peacefully there. One had a picture a picture of her father wrapping an arm around her deceased mother; both of them putting up the peace sign, and smiling. The one next to it had a her mother with a big stomach, which meant, she was pregnant with Sarah. The third one showed that her mother was in the hospital, smiling at her newborn child. And the last one, was a photo of Sarah and her father. She was about 2 years old she the photo was taken. She was piggy back riding on her father. The two of them laughing in the photo. She smiled, walked towards the door, turned of the lights, and closed the door. Her stomach growled. It seems she became hungry. So, she went downstairs, and left the cottage to search for a nearby super market.

*I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my story Dx my laptop died, and I lost all my stories. Fortunately, I had the 3rd chapter on my flash drive. J but I'll try and update every weekend. I hope you liked this chapter, plz leave tell me how the story went. I'd love to know everyone's opinion^^*


	4. Chapter 4: Someone who cares about me

*its been 6 months since she became part of the autobut team.*

Down at the autobus base, Red Alert was working on something in his work station.

"It's Finished!" he yelled. Optimus, Sarah, and HotShot walked into the room.

"…finished what…?"

Sarah crossed her arms.

"Our shells..." Red Alert put up a digital watch in the air.

"with a press of this red button, we can disguise ourselves as a human being. I based our appearances by our personalities, and I put some human features in them…" Red Alert shrunk himself until he was about the size of Sarah, but a few inches taller. He had blonde hair with an ivy league hair cut, wore a black leather jacket, and rectangular shaped shaded glasses, making him look like a HOT biker nerd. He lifted his glasses, to reveal sea-blue eyes, and then he put his arms out.

"so, what do you think..?" the three looked at him in astonishment. First looking up, then down, then up again, and then nodding.

"not bad," Sarah walked around him in circles.

" but your gonna need an earth name if you wanna be under cover besides, 'Red Alert' isn't an earth name…" she started.

"hmm, you look like a 'Kevin' yea, lets call you Kevin…" she looked up at him and smiled.

"hmm, Kevin huh? I like that." Optimus, and HotShot both grabbed the other watches on "Kevin's" desk, slipped them on, and pressed the red button. Hot Shot who was as tall as Kevin, had blue jeans, and a white shirt, with a long black overcoat, that fell to his knees. His eyes were lime green, and his hair was red with a shorter ivy league haircut. He could almost be mistaken as a teenager. Optimus on the other hand, wore a nice gray suit, with a striped tie. He looked like was ready to work at an office. He had short black emo hair with sunglasses on passed his sunglasses, were dark brown eyes. His face might be mistaken as a face of a VERY SEXY young super model.

"HotShot, your name should be…Marcus." Sarah looked over at Optimus.

"Optimus, you don't have change your name, 'Optimus' sounds normal and earthly enough" she smiled at him. Optimus smiled back. For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence, and then, suddenly, all the lights turned off.

"kyaaa!~" Sarah screamed. She was startled at how the lights turned off so suddenly. Red Alert tried to turn on the lights, but it seemed that all the electricity is out.

"it's a power outage…" he turned on a flash light.

"HotShot and I will check out what happened. Optimus, can you stay here with Sarah for a moment…?"

He pressed the red button, and he turned back to his normal size. HotShot did the same.

"of course," said Optimus. The two of them left, leaving Optimus and Sarah alone together. It soon became silent. The only light in the room was the flash light Red Alert left behind.

"so, you're not gonna change back..?" Sarah looked up at him, trying not to blush.

"No, I like remaining this size. Now I know how it feels to be overwhelmed by giant robots." he chuckled, and Sarah chuckled with him. He looked at her face more closer.

" I like your face…" he smiled. Sarah began to blush _wha…whats that suppose to mean…? _she thought.

"not…not really, there are plenty of girls with better looking faces…" she tried not to be so bashful. She backed away a little to make things between her not so awkward. She tripped over something, and was about to fall over.

"look out!" Optimus grabbed her, but he too fell over. Before she new it, she found her self on the floor, with Optimus on top of her!

"are you okay…?" Optimus made a worried face.

"I..I'm fine, really." she stared at his handsome face, his sunglasses fell somewhere in the dark. The flash light that fell was shining at their faces… Optimus had this strange feeling. Feeling of wanting something… doing something…he leaned in closer, until His nose was about a half a centimeter away from hers. Sarah was so confused, but she was so lost in Optimus's dark brown beautiful eyes. At that moment, she didn't care what Optimus was going to do to her. For a fake body, his chest was surprisingly warm against her's…. she closed her eyes, getting ready for what ever happens…

Just as they were about to kiss, the lights came back on. At that moment, she snapped out of that trance. The door slid open, and Sarah and Optimus quickly stood up.

"you guys okay now…? Red Alert looked at the both of them, both red in the face. "…uhh…did something happen while we were gone…?" Red Alert became suspicious. "the cause of the power outage was this little guy. He was nawing at the power lines…" HotShot walked in with a cat in the palm of his hand, as he pet him gently with his giant finger. "…what's the matter with you two…? Hotshot looked confused…

"n…nothing, the cat must be hungry right…? I'll go to the grocery store, and buy him some cat food…" Sarah began to run. "let me come along-" Optimus tried to catch up with her…

"NO!" Optimus and the others flinched

"I..I'm sorry, but I'd like to go alone. If you don't mind…" she began to run again. While she was waiting to get in the elevator, Optimus caught up with her.

"Sarah, wait." he put his clenched fist out at her.

"here," Sarah stuck her hands out. Optimus dropped a phone in her hand. It was blue, and had the autobot insignia on the front.

"whenever you need me, press the red button. It will send a personal phone call to me. Contact me after your done so I can pick you up. I'll start to worry if you don't contact me. " she flipped it open, and found a small red flashing button in the middle of the phone. "thank you Optimus, I'll take good care of it." she smiled. "are sure you don't want anyone to take you there…?" he asked. "yes, I can go alone. I don't need an escort all the time." "alright then, we will await for your return." still in human form, he gave a bow. She blushed. The elevator opened. She walked in side, smiled, and waved at Optimus. He smiled and waved back. Before going to the supermarket, she went to the cottage to get some money. She grabbed her purse, slipped her wallet inside, and then slipped the phone inside. When she got to the supermarket, she grabbed a shopping cart, and went to look for a sack of cat food. After that, she went to find a litter box, and a blanket. She didn't need to worry about food, because, she grew vegetables in her vegetable garden. Sarah had a lot of things on her mind. Looking for a job, working with the autobots and finding the minicons, that moment when her and Optimus almost kissed… she was so deep in thought, that she crashed her cart against someone else's. "oh, I'm so sorry…-"

"sis…? Is that you?" the stranger who she bumped her cart into was none other than her younger step sister.

"Natalie!" she said in surprise. As expected, her step sister is the same as always: wearing strong perfume, fancy clothing, and make up. Of course, she IS one of the youngest swimsuit super models in America.

The two of them sat at a table in a café drinking tea, and having cheesecake.

"So, how's life after escaping from hell…?"Natalie was being sarcastic.

"you mean after I ran away from home…? Lifes been great for me. What about you…? How is her highness doing..?" she chuckled

"actually, I left home a month after you did. I was tired of living under mom's control, so I moved into a hotel." Natalie picked up her cup of tea and sipped it Sarah did the same. "and what about you and Michael…?" Sarah asked.

"oh, I broke up with him also. I don't want to date someone who was dating my sister at the same time…" yes, that's right, the man who Natalie dated was also dating Sarah at the same time.

"I despise that man," Sarah grew angry. Sarah and Natalie didn't know that it became dark, and the costumers were slowly leaving the café as they were about to close.

"so anyone interesting that I should know about…?" Natalie stared at her sister.

"what do you mean…?" Sarah blinked in confusion.

"I mean, do you have any new love interests…?" Sarah blushed.

"wha… what are you talking about…? Of course not!" her sister laughed. It grew silent. "sis, I've missed you these past few months." she reached for Sarah's hand, and held it hand tightly.

"I've missed you too. Natalie"

"I'm sure people at the university miss you too." Sarah frowned.

"no, they don't. I bet you they are happy I'm gone. I was always the odd one out. I didn't really fit in with anyone there…" she pulled her hand away, and stared at the starry night sky.

"oh come one, there's gotta be someone besides me who worries about you…" She remembered Optimus. _I'll start to worry if you don't contact me. _

she turned back looking at her sister.

"well, maybe…" she smiled. Then, out of the blue, someone grabbed her from behind, and covered her. She was about to go into a deep sleep. And the last thing she saw, was her sister also being knocked out, and carried in a white van.

* sry, I have been soooo busy. I was preparing for my drivers permit written test, and then the constution test, and then my geometry chapter test, and then I had to retake them cuz I failed, and then I was searching for a gift for a friend cuz I was his secret santa, and my anime club had a party on Friday… Dx and plz tell me what you thought of this story. I kinda rushed on this cuz I was really excited today. xD oh, and I have a favor to ask. im looking for this transformer fanfic that I really liked. It is my inspiration. Its about this doctor, who works for the government, and didn't know about the auto bots, and she finds out, and she falls in love with Optimus, and Optimus is a guy in something called a holosuit, that makes him look human, and in short, I REALLY want to read that fanfic again…I forgot the title, and the author. I don't know why I forgot, but I did. Can someone help me look for it…? D: plz and thank u~*


	5. Chapter 5

Im gonna stop making the transformers stories and make a new one! :D

But only when Im active… lately, ive been sooo busy with school! D:


	6. Look it Up

Sarah woke up to find herself tied up in a chair, surrounded by men. She tried to wriggle her way out of it, but no use, she was tied tightly to the chair. "So you're awake…" Sarah turned to see a tall bearded man, holding onto her sister, Natalie. He looked like the leader. Her hands were tied on her back, and her mouth was seal shut with a piece of cloth. She mumbled words, but they were hard to understand.

"nothing, we're just holding you for ransom. I've already called her manager to bring money." he paused for a moment,

"…but first, lets have a little fun…"

The man reached for Natalie's little skirt, and put his hand through.

"mmmm!" she squeaked. He began to rub her entrance

"MMM!" she squeaked even louder!

"NOOO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Sarah couldn't believe this is happening before her eyes! The men laughed, and

"ohhooed"

Sarah could have used her built in cannon, but she cant risk killing her sister in the process, because the place where they were kidnapped, which looked like a warehouse, had explosives! One false move, and the entire place would blow! But then, she remembered, she had her emergency phone Optimus gave to her. But she can't reach it. But she had an idea… an idea, she was _never_ willing to do…

"so you're just gonna touch my sister, and not me…?"

The man looked at her. Sarah had a nice body, slender, and maybe smooth. He couldn't tell because of the baggy clothes she wore, which was a bug turn off for him…

"that's not a bad idea…untie her, and bring her here!"

just as they untied her, she turned, and socked one of the men in the jaw. Another came by, and she hit him with the chair she was tied in. the ware house was pretty big, and there were a lot of men. Which gave her enough time to run back an forth, and try to call Optimus. She ran for giant boxes stack of explosives. She ran all the way to the top. She pulled out her phone, and someone had grab hold of her foot. She saw a crowbar and grabbed it,

"Let *smack* Go *smack* of me! *smack!*"

the man fell all the way down. Sarah came back to the top, and started throwing crates of explosives at the men. All of them fell. She pulled out the phone, and was about to hit the button, when the bearded man shouted,

"stop!" Sarah looked down. She saw him point a gun to Natalie's head!

"come down here, and put the phone down, or I'll shoot!"

Natalie was whimpering, and shaking it, as if to say, 'don't do it!'

Sarah slowly came down, and the men she had successfully knocked out, were coming too.

"…good, now drop the phone, and crush it!"

Sarah sighed. She put the phone down, and she put her foot on it, about to crush it. But before she did so, she pressed the button, and then crushed it. Hopefully Optimus was able to get a distress signal or something.

"now come here…" the bearded man lowered his voice,

Two men grabbed her, and tied her wrists together. The bearded man looked at her. Examined her.

Then, her ran his hands down her breasts, and then down to her entrance.

"hmm… not bad…" he was ripped off her shirt, revealing a black bra. He ripped her pants off too. She was almost bare. The man was about to stick his hand into her panties, when the back door to the warehouse banged opened, to reveal, Optimus! With Red Alert, and Hot shot!

"Sarah!" he yelled.

"Optimus! She yelled back.

"don't move or I'll shoot!"

the bearded man pointed a gun to Natalie again. From behind, a little robot bird looking thing, took the gun from him, and Natalie, with so much rage, head butted him, and he fell backwards.

"good job, Laser beak!"

Optimus and his team, pointed their giant guns at the bearded man and his men. All of them had their hands up. Hotshot tied them up.

A police siren was ringing.

"this is the police, we have the place surrounded!" Optimus had to make a quick escape, but not without Sarah and her sister. Laser beak used a tiny lazer, and set Natalie free. Natalie helped up Sarah, and they both ran to Optimus. "go, take Sarah, I can handle this…" she gave Sarah the clothes that were ripped off.

"…but what about you we can't leave with out you…?" Sarah grabbed her sister's hand.

"I'll be fine, I'll pretend that I fainted, and those guys will be arrested. Besides, they don't even know you're here…" Sarah nodded.

"I'll see you back at your place,"

Natalie nodded in return. The doors banged.

"go!"

she yelled, and Optimus transformed to a Peterbuilt, and drove off with the others. Before the doors busted open, Natalie played dead.

then, the police came rushing in.

o-o-o-

"Thank you for saving me today Optimus…"

Sarah was still naked. Optimus replied,

"you are most welcome." They came back to base, and Sarah wore some spare clothes she had.

"Optimus, come here for a sec…" she motioned her hand.

"yes, Sarah…?" she planted a kiss on his nose. Optimus jolted back.

"what was that…?" he asked.

"It's called a kiss… look it up if you don't know…"

she walked to the elevator, about to go back to meet Natalie at her house. Optimus had escorted her there, incase

she was to be taken again.

The funny thing is, Optimus actually looked up what a kiss meant.

**So, I decided to create this since a certain **_**somebody**_** told be to finish it. I'm gonna keep it as open -ended. Because at this point, I have run out of ideas… but, I still have a lot of ideas for Transformers movie. Sorry to disappoint you...**

**But if I ever _do_ have any ideas, I swear! I will update A.S.A.P!**

**AND I'LL EDIT THIS LATER! I NEED SLEEP!**

**Derp…**


End file.
